


treat yourself

by casualhomesatanism



Series: Genyatta Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, suggestive but not overtly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: The summer sun always brings Genji back to his days of romping around Hanamura, and he wants some way to make those memories a bit more visceral.Zenyatta is just... a bit smarter than him.(genyatta week summer day 3 - summer treats!)





	treat yourself

“Zenyaaa, I can’t figure out how this stupid thing works.”

 

Zenyatta rolled his eyes and wheeled the rolling computer chair over to his boyfriend’s bed as fast as he could manage. “I thought you said that you used stuff like this all the time when you were young and footloose or whatever.”

 

A put-upon groan answers him. “Yeah, but now I’m old and clueless! I need your help.”

 

By the time he finished whining, Zenyatta had reached the bed and dragged himself onto the blankets, where Genji was fiddling with a sleek black dildo that was much less tacky than he had expected for Genji. “This looks simple.”

 

“That’s just mean, Zen.”

 

Genji makes a face as he slides one part of the dildo into the lacey strap-on harness in his other hand. Shaking his head, Zenyatta reaches out to rub his shoulder, hand pressed over the knot of scar tissue disguising his collarbone. “When you said you were going to _treat yourself_ for the summer, I didn’t think that it would cause you so much frustration.”

 

“Please. You’re good at these things.” All of a sudden, Zenyatta finds himself with a lapful of strap-on and Genji leaning over it, face pleading. “Plus, as much as I  _ do  _ want to relive my awesome teenage sex life, this’ll probably be more fun for you, anyway.”

 

Zenyatta had slipped the dildo into place and adjusted the harness so that Genji could easily wiggle into it before he even finished talking. “Oh, but of course,” he laughed, leaning his arms across Genji’s naked shoulders and kissing his jaw. “I’m ready whenever you are, love.” Genji stared in bemused awe.

 

He didn’t need to know that Zenyatta actually had the common sense to read the instruction manuals on his boyfriend’s impulse purchases.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish) is an enabler and makes me think of strap-ons too often for my own good.
> 
> I had originally thought to keep this whole week's prompts in the same universe (canon compliant), but as my Comfort Zone is nondescript college AUs, I couldn't help myself. Also, it's been a long fucking day and I barely had time to sit down and figure this out, so sorry it's so short and silly!!
> 
> thank u all for comments and kudos, i can't believe I'm actually doing a challenge for the first time in. so long <3


End file.
